1985A
1985A, also known as Biffhorrific 1985, was an alternate timeline of 1985 created after Biff Tannen took the Grays Sports Almanac and stole the DeLorean time machine in 2015, then headed back to 1955 to hand it over to his younger self. As a result, Biff became "the richest man on Earth" by betting on everything from horse racing to boxing and winning due to the answers in the almanac. He founded BiffCo, a company that dealt with toxic waste reclamation. He bought out police departments, and even altered the state of international history, by prolonging the Vietnam War and getting Richard Nixon elected to his fifth term. Biff constructed his Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel on the site of the courthouse in downtown Hill Valley. In this reality, Biff was responsible for the death of George McFly in 1973, and married Lorraine Baines McFly after the three kids were born. Hill Valley, now known as "Hell Valley", had been reduced to rubble, where biker gangs and criminals made their home. Hill Valley High School burned down in 1979. Red the Bum was still a bum in this altered timeline. New locations *Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel **Biff Tannen Museum *Oak Park Cemetery *Strickland residence Alternate timeline of events *'1955' ** Saturday, November 12th: 2015 Biff arrives with the sports almanac and gives it to his younger self, creating the alternate timeline. *'1958' **'Wednesday, March 26th:' Biff Tannen, now at the legal age of 21, wins his first million on a horse race using the sports almanac. *'1959' ** Wednesday, October 14th: Biff Tannen wins another large sum of money at a sports event. He is seen smiling on the cover page of the next day's edition of the newspaper. **'Date unknown': Biff Tannen wins again and again, gaining the nickname, "The Luckiest Man On Earth." *'1973' **'Thursday, March 15th': George McFly is shot and killed on his way to pick up an award. He was against BiffCo's policies. **'Date unknown': Biff Tannen marries Lorraine and becomes stepfather to Dave, Linda and Marty McFly, shipping Marty off to boarding schools overseas. **'Date unknown': The 22nd Amendment is repealed, presumably due to lobbying by the alternate Biff, so that Richard Nixon not only avoids impeachment over Watergate, but can run for more than two terms as President of the United States. *'1979' **'Date unknown': Biff Tannen's lobbying is successful as the state legalizes gambling. **'Date unknown': Hill Valley High School is burned down. *'Unknown year' **'Date unknown': The legal drinking age is reduced to fourteen years.Back to the Future Part II novelization *'1983' **'Sunday, May 22nd': Doc Brown is committed to the County Asylum after being declared legally insane. Richard Nixon announces he will run for a fifth term in office and promises to end the Vietnam War by 1985. BiffCo's representatives announce that the company is going to build a new dioxin plant in Hill Valley. ***Newspaper was July edition in Back to the Future Part II novelization *'1985' **'Saturday, October 26': Doc, Marty and Jennifer arrive back from 2015 at 9:00 PM and eventually find out that things have changed. Marty meets the alternate versions of his mother and Biff. **'Sunday, October 27': Marty finds out the truth about Biff and the almanac and narrowly escapes an enraged Biff and his goons. Marty and Doc head back to 1955 at 2:42 AM to put history back on track. *'1996' **'Date unknown': Something causes Biff's death, but exact details are unknown. A theory suggested by Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale says that Lorraine found out that Biff had killed George, and shot him out of revenge. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part II novelization'' Sources *''Back to the Future: The Official Book of the Complete Movie Trilogy'' References Category:Years